gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie Valentino
|image = S1e5 robbie with guitar.png |first = Headhunters |voice = TJ Miller |inspiration = |fullname = Robbie |alias = |personality = Laid back and carefree |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |friends = Wendy Corduroy, Thompson, Lee, Nate, Tambry |enemies = Dipper Pines |likes = Guitar, Condescending kids younger than him, Wendy, overrated tight pants |dislikes = Being proved wrong, Dipper making him look bad |powers = Playing guitar, Bike Riding |quote = "Yeah, I got some new, super tight jeans; thought she might want to check them out."}} Robbie is one of Wendy's friends, who appears in "The Inconveniencing." He spray-paints a giant explosion on the water tower, which Dipper thinks is a giant muffin; because of this, he grows a dislike for Dipper and excludes him from conversations due to his age. He becomes Wendy's boyfriend in "The Time Traveler's Pig." A portrait of him appears on the suspects board in "Headhunters." History Robbie is first seen riding up with Wendy's other friends to pick her up. He is then seen as they drive to the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. During the group's stay at the store, he acts very condescending towards Dipper. He makes fun of Dipper when he hesitates to jump the gate, and doesn't think Dipper can get them inside the store when Robbie's efforts to open the door prove to be pointless. Once Dipper gets the kids inside, he is seen partying with the rest of them. Once the ghosts attack, he is one of the only teenagers not to be taken. However, he is not seen when Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance to save the group. He next appears in "Double Dipper" at the Mystery Shack party hanging out with Wendy. He ignores Dipper and shows Wendy his new guitar. Seeing him as an obstacle between him getting to dance with Wendy, Dipper and his clones lure Robbie away from the party by stealing his bike away from him. However, at the end of the episode, Robbie comes back and chats with Wendy, ruining Dipper's plan. He starts dating Wendy in "The Time Traveler's Pig", which sets up the plot for Dipper to start time traveling to prevent it. Later when Dipper successfully wins Wendy a stuffed animal, Robbie becomes jealous and walks away, trying to not care. When Mabel's enemy, Pacifica, took Mabel's pet pig, Dipper decides to time travel back again after he realizes he'll break Mabel's heart if he doesn't. This makes Robbie date Wendy in the present time. Personality In terms of personality, Robbie is a stereotypical teenager: Laid back, carefree, and fun-loving. He is seen as condescending to people younger than him, as shown by his interactions with Dipper. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he asks Wendy to go out with him and she agrees, right in front of Dipper. Robbie is anxious to date Wendy just like Dipper. Physical appearance Robbie has long black hair with pale skin and piercings. Like some characters on Gravity Falls, he has a pink nose. He wears a black guitar around his chest. His pants are blue with silver keys attached to his belt loop. He wears tight pants which is overrated. He also wears a black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with a scar on it. He also wears black fingerless gloves and has pimples on his face. He has two strands of hair on his chin. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *In "Double Dipper", Dipper clones 3 and 4 stole Robbie's bike, but didn't return in the episode. *The stitched heart logo on his jacket appears in the opening song Made Me Realize on a photo of a page of the journal that has to be freeze framed to see along with other symbols associated with other characters. *Robbie's band is called Robbie V. and The Tombstones. Quotes Gallery References Category:Males Category:Gravity Falls residents Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists